It's Easy
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Megan needs to learn how to ride a bike, and Drake helps her.


Sorry if the story is a little corny and if it's a little fast, I was kinda in a hurry. Sorry.

- - - - - - -

Drake and Megan sat on the couch watching the television. Josh was over at Mindy's, and Audrey and Walter were about to head out for a while. It was almost three in the after-noon.

Drake flipped through the channels, waiting for something interesting to come on.

Audrey walked out of the kitchen with Walter by her side. "Okay, Drake, be sure to watch Megan for a couple of hours. We'll be back in a while," Audrey spoke.

"Yeah yeah." Drake muttered, too busy to give a real reply since he was watching TV.

"Are you listening?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," Drake glanced at her, but continued to stare at it. "I'll watch Megan."

"Mom," Megan began. "I can take care of myself. I don't need _Drake_ to watch over me,"

Drake looked at his tweleve year old sister. "What's that suposed to mean?"

"It means you can't even watch a monkey without getting side tracked--" Megan mumbled.

Audrey and Walter walked closer to the door, but Megan spoke. "But weren't you gonna teach me to--" she paused and looked at Drake, too embarassed to say it out loud.

Audrey knew what she was about to say and got an idea. "Don't worry, sweetie, Drake will teach you."

"Teach her what?" Drake managed to asked.

"Megan wants to learn how to ride a bike." Audrey replied.

Drake chuckled and looked at Megan. "You don't know how to ride a bike?"

Megan shot a glare at Drake then looked at Audrey. "But I don't want Drake to help! He'll probably push me over!"

Audrey looked at Drake. "Drake, make sure to help her out, okay?"

"But mom!" Drake didn't want to do anything but sit on the couch and watch TV. "I'm very busy at the moment and--"

"Doing what?" Audrey folded her arms.

"Um, watching TV!" Drake replied quickly.

Audrey turned around with Walter and headed to the door. "Drake, when you're helping your sister, don't push her over."

"But!--" Drake and Megan both shouted, but the door closed, leaving the two siblings alone. Drake sighed and rolled his eyes. Megan looked at Drake.

"Well?" she said.

"What?" Drake looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna teach me how to ride a bike?" Megan asked.

"Nah." Drake shook his head.

Megan glared. "Mom doesn't want me going out alone."

"So? Just stay close." Drake said.

Megan began. "If you don't teach me right now, I swear you'll wake up breathing through a tube."

Drake stared at her quietly for a few seconds before standing up. "Fine," Drake walked to the door, followed by Megan.

Drake and Megan walked outside, luckily the bike sat near by. Drake looked at the pink bike and walked over to it, dragging it over to the cement side walk. Megan sat ontop of it and held onto the handles. "Okay," Drake began. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Megan said. Drake pushed the bike softly, letting Megan slowly go on the cement.

Drake spoke. "See? It wasn't so hard. You don't need my help at--"

The bike fell over, as did Megan. Drake walked over to her and looked down at her. ". . . .You fell over."

"I can see that, ya boob!" Megan said angrly and sat up, getting off the ground.

"Do you want my help or not?" Drake asked.

"No." Megan said. "I can do it myself!"

"Good." Drake began to walk off back to the house, only he stopped when Megan spoke again.

"Wait," Megan began. ". . . .You can't just leave me here alone."

"Why not?" Drake asked and turned around.

"If mom and dad find out you left me alone outside, they'll be angry." Megan said.

"I'm used to bein' grounded." Drake said.

". . . ." Megan watched him walk away, only she spoke again. "Drake. . .Pl--pl. . . .Can you _please_ help me?" that killed her to say that. Drake paused and looked back at her, he stood there for a few seconds before walking back to her.

"Okay," Drake lifted the bike back up to its wheels and Megan got on it. "Just concentrait, don't drive out into the road, and relax."

Megan didn't reply. Drake pushed the bike lightly, letting Megan drive it a few inches. The bike began to wiggle, but she continued to keep going. Megan continued on her way, Drake followed behind. Megan finally made it to a giant tree near by and stopped, she spoke. "I did it!--"

"See? It wasn't that hard," Drake said.

Megan stepped off her bike and looked at Drake. "It wasn't _too_ hard, I guess."

"You didn't even need my help at all." Drake said.

"'Guess not." Megan replied.

". . . ." the two were silent for sevral moments.

"I bet you can't drive it down the road again," Drake chuckled.

Megan replied. "I can so!"

Megan hopped onto her bike, placed her hands on the handles and began to head down the cement side walk, Drake followed close behind. For some odd reason, Drake actually got a nice feeling helping his little sister out, even though he would never admit to that.

The End.


End file.
